lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Tori Fenderson
Leon Guthrie Dedrick Hudson |maritalstatus = Engaged |child = Karie Dunbar |trait1 = Over-Emotional |trait2 = Rebellious |trait3 = Dramatic |trait4 = Irresistible |trait5 = Party Animal |wish = Seaside Savior |music = Pop |food = Pancakes |color = Purple |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|sign = Taurus|eye2 = Blue |hair2 = Blond}} Tori Fenderson (née Dunbar) is a Sim in LifeSimmer's Generations LP. She is Jai's wife and Karie's mother. Biography Tori was the popular girl of Luna's generation and the "Regina George" of the original "New Kids on the Block": a group that consisted of herself, Braden, Janice, Duncan and Dedrick. She is described as "the girl Luna always wanted to be". Season 1 Tori was created among a handful of other stereotypical teens to attend Luna's teen party; one of whom was Luna's crush, Dedrick Hudson. She first appeared in Part 19 at Luna's teen party and became her rival when she danced with Dedrick. Luna confronts Tori then breaks up the party. Luna continued to challenge Tori to several fights during their teenage years, and Tori won them all. Despite her ongoing rivalry with Luna, she began to go steady with Luna's younger brother, Jai, however she aged up before him and their relationship ended unofficially. He asked her to be his prom date and she accepted. She showed up in spite of being a young adult. Once Jai had aged up they resumed their relationship. In Part 43 he proposed marriage to Tori and she accepted. She and her to-be sister-in-law Luna fought again at Jai's bachelor party. In the Generations finale, Jai and Tori had a private wedding and moved out together. Season 2 Tori and Jai do not appear in the Season 2 premiere. Tori made her first appearance in Part 11 when talking to Zane. Tori and Jai are - for whatever reason - just fiances at this time. Part 14 reveals that she and Jai had a baby girl named Karie. A running joke throughout the course of the season is that Tori forced Jai to shave off his eyebrows, as Tori is seen to be missing hers and Jai loses his soon after. Her relationship with Jai is shown to be strained by the time she reaches Elder status. He at one point ditches her the second she catches up to his car, and is later discovered to be cheating on her with an Imaginary Friend. Season 3 Jai and Tori are living in Maple Cove with their daughter Karie. Tori's looks have declined over the years, much to Lifesimmer's amusement. Jai and Tori's marriage appears to still be struggling as Jai is compliant when Penelope dares him to kiss Snuggles. Despite that Jai never completes the dare it is evident that he is no longer committed to her. Trivia *Tori seemed to have entered a relationship with another Sim named Leon Guthrie, presumably around the time that Jai dated Bianca. *Tori and Jai appear as finaces in second season, even though they got married in first season. This is the reason why Karie's surname isn't Fenderson, as it should be. *Luna and Tori were seen getting along during Penelope and Zane's Snowflake Day party, in Part 27 of Season 2. Lifesimmer assumed that they were only doing it for the holidays. Tori-first-app.png|Tori's first appearance in the Generations LP series (as a Teen) torigens1.jpg|Tori as a teen (replica created by Babycakes95)|link=Tori Fenderson ToriDedrickdance.PNG|Tori dancing with Dedrick Tori-edv.png|Tori's everyday wear Jai-proposal.png|Jai proposing marriage to Tori Jai-tori-wd.png|Tori's and Jai's provate wedding torifendersonreplicall.png|Tori's everyday wear (replica by Babycakes95)|link=Tori Fenderson torilookingfabulous.png